We will seek to find subdisorders within psychosis (schizophrenia and manic-depressive psychosis), using measures of defects which are hypothesized to be enduring characteristics of the person liable to psychosis. Because we believe that psychosis is more than one disorder, we seek to measure defects which may be found in some remitted psychotics but not others. The defects to be studied are anhedonia, defects of selective attention, defects of vigilance, autism and concreteness. The anhedonia scale is a true-false inventory modeled after conventional personality inventories. The measure of selective attention and vigilance are used with matched control tasks which yield a deviant difference score for a cluster of psychotic patients. Autism and concreteness are scored for proverb interpretations. The difference score of autism minus concreteness is hypothesized to yield a trimodal distribution.